My Hero Academia: Dimensional Heroes Spirits Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes now travel to a world where almost everyone on the planet has a super power of their own. How will they fare on this overpowered world? Only time will tell.
1. Black Steel and Double Voltage

In the Kingdom of Violight, there appeared a young man by the name of Cole McGrath, a conduit who wants to change the world. As everyone knows, he has two sides, a blue good side, and a red evil side. But for now, the blue was in control as he approached a lion like creature with a starred tail and black fur as well as a bird with brown feathers and a styled cowlick on top.

"So, are you the warrior they call Cole?" the lion creature asked.

"I am. I was just looking for conduts to stop The Beast, when you zapped me here. You two one of us?" Cole asked.

"Not exactly. I am Luxio, queen of Violight. Besides me is my aide, Staravia." Luxio said.

"You've been called here for a great purpose, boy. To fight for our kingdom against an upcoming threat." Staravia said. "Though, if I wanted to impress any ladies, I would've picked someone more handsome, Queen Lux-Ack!" Staravia said before being headbutted by Luxio.

"Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself, Staravia." Luxio said. "Please excuse him, he's a bit of a womanizer. Hasn't been the same with bottling his thoughts after encountering a boy who electrocuted him.

"So you want me to fight for you?" Cole asked. "Fine. Maybe I'll find more conduits this way." Cole said.

"Not so fast. I am well aware of the evil side of you...so I have the liberty of calling in someone to be a co-warrior if you will." Luxio said.'

"That my cue, lion lady?" said a voice as in came a young boy with white hair and plain shirt and shorts and shoes.

"Yes. Killua, I called you here due to your skills with assassination. Therefore, if Cole ever loses himself to his evil side, I want you to kill him on the spot and take his place as warrior." Luxio said.

"Let's hope that wont be an issue, then." Killua said. "I'm Killua, Killua Zoldyck."

"Cole McGrath. Are you really sure you can handle what I have to offer?" Cole said showing electricity.

"He is more than enough. Killua comes from an entire family of assassins and is skilled with electricity himself." Staravia said.

"Yeah, that evil half wont even bother me. I've been surrounded by evil dudes before...and killing a few of them is like a picnic. So if he does, I'll have no problem ripping his heart out." Killua said.

Horns sounded in the distance as a metal fortress floated in the sky.

"Theyre here. The Steel Kingdom, Valora!" shouted a voice from below as the kingdom landed. Leaving it was the current king, Registeel along with his aides Metagross, Dialga and Prinplup.

"Ah, its been since the Lyoko incident that we've actually been able to stretch our legs." Prinplup said.

"Indeed. Its been far too long." Metagross said.

"Humans! We have come looking for a warrior. We have reason to believe our new warrior is on this world!" Dialga shouted.

"And as it turns out, its a girl." Registeel said. "Bronzong, announce her!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Bronzong said floating above. "Coming all the way from Honnoji academy, wielder of the scissor blade, we welcome with wonder...Ryoko Matoi!"

From the gate came a girl in black with a red Sissor blade at her side, her normal uniform having eyes of sort, almost… staring.

"She is our warrior? I expected someone a bit more...muscly." Prinplup said.

"Do not judge. We need someone and her skills earned her the slot." Metagross said.

"You'd be surprised what she can do. But that will come in the future." Dialga said.

"ColeMcGrath, Killua Zoldyk and Ryoko Matoi. Your destination is this city here. Its on a very special world. Here, powers are the majority and normal is the minority. We've decided to name this place...the World of Heroes." Registeel said.

"You are to go there and meet with the other chosen warriors from the other kingdoms. We wish you the best of luck, understood?" Metagross said.

"I'm ready to go. Are you Cole?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. Just promise if my bad side acts up… you two...stop me." Cole said.

"Heh. Not a problem." Ryoko said.

"I was brought on to handle it either way, so killing you doesn't bother me one bit." Killua said. "But what I also hope… is that a friend of mine stays safe."

A portal opened up courtesy of Dialga, showing a train station.

"This is where your journey begins, at the first known sighting of a boy named… Izuku Midoriya." Prinplup said as they saw a timid boy with green hair looking up with amazement.

"Lets do this." Ryoko said jumping in with the three.

(Cue-The Day)

shizukesa ga shimikomu yō de iki o tometa gozen goji

hijō kaidan de tsume o kamu asu wa docchi da?

THE DAY HAS COME!

keshite akenai yoru mo furitsuzukete yamanai ame mo

kono rokudemo nai sekai ni wa aru nda yo

sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no madoromi ni ashi o torareteru

anata o semete iru wake ja nai nda yo

hitori kūsō ni asobu

soko de omoiegaita koto made hajiru no kai?

karamiau meikyū meikyū soredemo yuku to iu no?

chīsaki tabibito ga kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne

yuku ate mo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW

hontō wa kowain ja nai no?

fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa

THE DAY, HAS COME!


	2. Izuku Midoriya: the Origin

The three representatives landed in the city near a station. They ran along the buildings, where they were seeing the same green haired boy run to a conflict.

This. It all started with a single baby. A flash of blighting light, the first quirk of many. After that event, at least 80% of the population of that world has powers. It spread amazingly, and by the time it reached its height, people had gotten used to it. For people could pursue a career no one thought possible, fighting for justice, with all their powers and skills, braving any danger to keep a city safe for neither glory nor the fame.

This… is the age of heroes!

Izuku ran up to Tattoin station, just like before, taking in the sight of a huge montrous villain rampaging atop the station tracks.

"Whoa… thats a huge villain!" Izuku said looking at the big guy.

Meanwhile, the Star Speeder and Shining Beacon rocketed over the sky to the city.

"This isnt right. We should be in the present, but the date is set back to the day of the broadcast I saw, but I dont see Ulala anywhere." Hope said.

"Are you sure this is the place Tsuchigumo told you to go?" Jexi asked.

"I'm positive. I saw the footage my...wait. Ugh! Of course. She was never at the scene, she was in the studio." Hope said face palming himself.

"So why did it go back to this day?" Dan asked.

"Time Lapse. Its a temporary phenomenon that only occurs where two consecutive times travels happen at least two weeks apart from each other." Jexi said. "It should be fine when we go back."

"Yeah, this is my chance to properly help the kid we saw on TV. What was his name, Izuku?" Hope said.

"Why are you so transfixed on him? I thought you said he didn't have a Quirk." Nami said.

"True, but he's going through tough times. He wants to be a hero, but his friends, including this guy named Bakugou are ganging up and bullying him." Hope said. "Fuyunyan gave me his history."

"You kept pestering me about him so I didn't have much choice." Fuyunyan said. "But, this is still a place for heroes to rise and fall in."

"And being on my own two feet, I'm gonna help All Might get Izuku's courage and stay with him till the end. Because… heroes have to help those who are becoming one's, right Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Well, I guess thats kinda true but don't go...and he ran off before I could finish." Jexi said.

They landed near the buildings and saw the fight commence. The villain was swinging wildly around.

"Shouldnt we do something?" Natsu asked.

"Don't. It turns out all right. I saw the footage too. They'll be fine." Zoro said.

The villain knocked down a power line.

"First, he takes out the power lines closest to him, then this super strength hero runs in and grabs it before it hits anyone." Zoro said.

Right on cue, the hero described appears. He wore a large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns. His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his writs he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern. He slammed his fist together and grabbed the tower with ease.

"Oh! It's Desutegoro!" a civilian said. "He carries out justice though his great physical strength-the Punching Hero!"

"I wish I had a quirk like that, that made me super strong!" another civilian said.

Just then, a stream of water held back the civilians as a hero with hoses for hands and dressed as a fireman held them back.

" Everyone Please stand back! This areas far too dangerous!" he said.

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft, is here too! He'll keep us safe!" a third man said.

"Impressive. So this is the power of Quirks. Interesting." Miss Valentine said.

"But wheres this Izuku guy? The one Hope likes so much." Luffy asked.

"He's in front." Zoro said pointing to the green haired kid as Hope stood behind him in secret. Hope then looked above as a shadow jumped over the crowed.

"Right on time." Hope said.

"Wah! You can do it, Kamui!" a harem of girls screamed as a man in wooden armor leapt into the scene.

"Who's fighting?" Izuku said making his way to Backdrafts crossing guard. "Oh, this is gonna be good, it's Kamui Woods!"

Kamui grabbed on to the large arm of the thing and stayed airborne for awhile.

"Get away!" it roared trying to get him.

"The young and talented rising star himself!" Izuku said.

"You were the one asking, but you gave perfect comedy, kid." siad aman besides him. "You a fanboy?"

"Uh.." Izuku said a bit worried.

"Hey, lay off him. Being a fanboy of heroes isnt bad, right?" Hope siad

"I didn't say it was bad. You did." the man said.

"Ouch…." Hope said as Kamui continued to fight. "At this rate, she'll show up and take the glory. Well I know how to balance it out."

Hope dashed up to the rooftops and joined the others.

"Jexi! Time to make our entrance!" Hope said Jumping into the fray. " Yeah lets….what the?" Hope said seeing Jexi and the others just standing there. "Why aren't you helping me?"

"Because Zoro said everything turns out okay. No need to interfere with something we know is gonna be fine." Jexi shouted.

"Oh crap." Hope said as the villain went for a punch, but Kamui grabbed him with a branch and saved him on top of the station.

"Nice form entering, but please save the heroic acts for actual licensed heroes." Kamui said putting Hope down and getting back into it.

"Youre not counting me outta this. Hey ugly!" Hope said hitting him and stunning him. Kamui then leaped back and landed with hope, jumping forward and knocking it back together.

"Not bad, but I'll end this." Kamui said. "Illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic and robbery resulting in bodily injury. You are the incarnation of evil!"

"Oh! Here comes his finishing move!" Izuku said.

"Show us something flashy, tree man!" the spectator said.

"Premptive…" Izuku said.

"Binding…" Kamui said.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" they both shouted as Kamui's branches grew as the villain braced himself.

Hope charged up the braches and went in for the kill too.

Just then a giant foot attacted to a giant lady came in and knocked the villain out with a single kick. "Canyon Cannon!" she shouted beating Hope and Kamui to the punch.

"Damn it. She did it again." Hope said.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mount Lady. A pleasure to met your ass- quaintance." she said erottically posing.

"She's getting all the credit?" Kamui asked hope.

"Thats whats to be expected of her. Though, I think she's in it for the fame." Hope said.

"Of course she is. After all, the hero who is most recognized when taking down a villain gets paid the most by the government." Kamui said. "Anyway, are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"Oh, my names hope. I came here with a bunch of teens willing to show their stuff as heroes. I got six from CHS, and six more from Crystal Prep." Hope said.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sunny said in surprise.

"I think he figured out where our target is, and how to get to it. He wants to head to that school." Fluttershy said.

"Okay. He does know we don't have any actual superpowers, right?" Rarity asked.

"I think he already has that covered, in the form of you all ponying up of course. Maybe your magic and the attibuted of this world will be considered a Quirk here." Lemon said. "As for us, we'll just have to use cross armor to help us. And for Sunset, we'll say she has a...summoning Quirk."

"He already planned this. Guess it's up to Hope and you girls." Jexi said.

Later...

The twelve girls approached a nearby junior high in school uniforms. "I can't believe we're actually going through with this." Applejack said.

"Well, not like we had much of a choice. He talked a big game to Kamui and needs us to pretend to be talent scouts for hero high schools before taking the test to join the actual one." Rainbow said.

Hope then joined them and saw Izuku rapidly taking notes on Mount Lady.

"Gigantification...a well powerful quirk to say the least, but given the size and limited movement, it might be more problematic than useful." Izuku muttered.

"Taking notes huh? So, wanna be a hero too huh?" the man from earlier said.

"Yes! I do!" Izuku said proudly.

The girls and Hope followed Izuku into the school. "By the way, where the heck did you get these uniforms?" Indigo said.

"I found them in the dumpster. Not sure why anyone would throw them out." Hope said.

They soon found Izuku in a classroom with everyone else and sat down in empty seats.

"Now, as I'm sure you all know, the time has come to think about your futures. Ah, who cares about that? We all know you guys wanna take the hero route!" the teacher said throwing the tests out as the students showed off their quirks. "No quirks during school hours, please!"

"Hey teach, check out the new faces." a blonde, spiky haired boy said looking at them. "They think they're hot stuff because they just strolled right in. They're just nothing but fodder. We all know the only one being a hero in this class….is me right here!"

"That must be Kasuki Bakugo." Hope said.

"So you losers don't even bother applying to UA!" Bakugo said.

"Why? Because your quirk is the power of explosions?" Hope asked.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow before grabbing Hope by his shirt collar. "All right nerd. How do you know what my quirk is? I've never seen your pathetic face once in my life." Bakugo said.

"I've been around. Tell me something, why do you think youre the only one in this room thats gonna be a hero. You've seen the damage Mount Lady did, so put your power in the picture, and that-" Hope said as smoke started to rise.

"Listen nerd. I don't need a lecture from you. But, if you want an answer. The only reason I'm gonna be a hero is...that I;m gonna be the one who surpasses All Might." Bakugo said tossing Hope back.

"Oh gosh! Hope, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine, I deserved that" Hope said.

They then met up with Izuku, who was amazed with Hope.

"You really have guts. I dont remember anyone standing up to Kacchan like that." Izuku said.

"I couldn't sit there and watch him brag. When you think about the things All Might has done with his life of course." Hope said.

"Yeah. All Might's always been my inspiration to become a hero. Ever since I saw him on TV, I've always dreamed of being a hero. But now...my dreams are nothing but fish fodder." Izuku said pointing to a charred notebook in the koi pond.

"He blasted your notes?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. And he even told me to jump off a building and hope to get a Quirk in my next life. He can't just tell people to kill themselves. I mean, Kacchan and I used to be good friends, but now...its different." Izuku said.

"Well, we got your back." Indigo said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Izuku said as they walked him home. "I mean, I couldn't ask for better-" Izuku began before they heard a squishing noise. Looking behind, they saw a slime like creature forming behind them. "A...a villain?" Izuku said.'

"Ah. Perfect." the slime villain said leaping right at Izuku.

"Izuku…!" Hope said. "Watch out buddy!"

He pushed him out of the way only for the slime to change course and go right at Izuku.

"No!" Hope shouted.

"Sorry kid. But I need a nice normal shell to hide out in. Glad this kid was around." the slime villain said.

"I cant belive this…" Izuku said. "Is this how it ends?" Izuku thought trying to grab the slime.

"Don't bother kid. My bodys made of fluid. You kid are gonna be a perfect patsy for me. You're some kind of hero." the slime said.

"Texas.." shouted a voice as a figure ran past Hope and the girls.

"SMASH!" they shouted hitting the slime directly, stunning Hope and the girls as Izuku began to pass out.

A little bit later, a hand was repeatedly slapping his cheek to wake him up.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Wake up." the figure said as Izuku regained consciousness to see a muscular figure with long blond hair above him. "Great! Thought we lost you there!"

Izuku looked stunned as he moved back.

"I must apologize. I don't normally make a habit of involving civilians with my heroing, but some things just happen I suppose!" the man said as he laughed.

"Y-youre… All Might!" Rainbow said.

"Yes I am! You all were a big help! Thank you! And thanks to you...I was able to capture the villain!" All Might said holding two bottles filled with the slime.

"So youre the legendary hero who saved 100 people. But why save Izuku?" Hope asked.

"He was in trouble, and its the duty of every hero to save a person in need!" All Might said.

"Holy Crap! I gotta get an autograph! I have a pen around here somewhere." Izuku said before going for the notebook. "Please sign my notebook."

He opened it to see All Might's signature inside. "He already did! Thank you sir! This will be a family treasure I will cherish forever!" Izuku said bowing repeatedly.

"Okay! Now then, I should really get this guy over to the police now." All Might said.

He then disappeared.

"Girls, it's decided…" Rainbow said. "We gotta get our own quirks and level up our weapons."

"Oh. So amazing." Soursweet said sweetly. "Newsflash. You have to be born with a Quirk. You can't just get them."

"Hey, dont be like that. Everyones got a chance to get one, even Izuku. Besides, what makes a hero, if you don't have a power?" Hope asked.

"Its the power you hold in your heart." Sci-Twi said.

"Ye-yeah. Now, Izuku, we...where's Izuku?" Hope said looking around.

"Uh...is it bad if I said I saw Izuku grabbing onto All Might's leg when All Might leapt away?" Sugarcoat asked.

"After him!" Hope said going after them.


	3. What it takes to be a Hero

The group ran across the area of tatooin station before seeing Izuku on top of a building. They scale it to see him standing near a skinny, frail man.

"Izuku, you alright? Where's all might?" Hope asked.

"Damn. Time ran out." the man said. "I wasted what time I had left today." he said.

"If youre the guy we saw, then that must mean your quirk is limited." Hope said.

"Not exactly." All Might said lifting up his shirt to reveal a very prominent scar.

"A wound, and a very costly one at that." Hope said.

"Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight around 5 years back." All Might said.

"Against that fight with Toxic Venom Chainsaw?" Izuku said.

"Very good kid. You know your stuff. That fight was hidden from the public after it went down. After that fight, I lost a while stomach and some of my entrails. Now, I can only be a hero 3 hours a day now." All Might said. "Rest of the time, this is all me. So to answer your question...no, I don't think you can be a hero without a Quirk."

"I figured as much. But, do you know anything about what we go through?" Hope asked.

"I know all about you guys. Dimensional Heroes and the newbie group Shining Hope Squad. You guys fight with powers and weapons so you guys don't count." All Might said. "Listen, all of you. What makes a hero here is to always be ready to risk your life. So, I cant tell the kid here that he cant become a hero without a Quirk." All Might said heading for the door. "It's not bad to have a dream, young man. But at least make sure those dreams are attainable." he said slamming the door behind him.

Hope then looked around for the vials All Might had. "Hey wait a… didnt he have two...he must have dropped them when Izuku grabbed onto him. They're still somewhere in the…"Hope said before looking in an alley to see two empty bottles. "Oh no.."

They then saw explosions across the city in a nearby mall.

"He's over there, but… what's with the explosions?"

"It's Bakugo, he's in trouble!" Rainbow said running off.

Everyone was shocked, but then the saw Izuku running to the conflict too as both ran side by side.

"You did it too. Your legs just moved on their own. It's like...they're running on bravery." Hope said.

"I know. Though I kinda wish I wasn't to my death!" Izuku said running to the slime as he tried to claw it of Bakugo.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here? This place is to dangerous!" Desutegoro shouted at them.

"We know. But our friend is in deep trouble!" Hope said as they tried to claw the slime off as well.

"Will you little pests just get lost?" the slime said raising an arm and trying to strike the group. But as they closed their eyes to prepare for the hit, something blocked it from hitting.

"I really am pathetic." said a voice as they looked up to see All Might. "I told you guys what it takes to be a true champion but I just realized I haven't been living up to my own ideals." All Might said pulling his arm free.

"Why you…!" The slime said knocking him back.

"Detroit….SMASH!" All Might shouted unleashing an up close punch that blew the slime away and putting out the fire and freeing Bakugo.

"With that single hit…" Izuku said.

"All Might. He truly is an amazing and all around guy." Rainbow said.

It was after this, the 13 of them walked Izuku home after this.

"Hey! Deku!" shouted voice as Bakugo stood in the way.

"What is it, Bakugo? You wanna say thanks?" Hope asked.

"Listen up you guys. You all did nothing and I don't owe you anything. Got that?" Bakugo said before turning around and leaving.

"Kachann… you felt it, didnt you? For a moment… it felt like you were crying for help." Izuku siad.

"Like I would ask help from 13 quirkless newbies and a Deku with a major case of not knowing when to stay out of it." Bakugo said disappearing around the corner.

"Thta guy… is too tough to admit it." Hope said.

"Kids. A moment please." said a voice as they looked to see All Might standing right before them.

"Is there something you wanna tell us, Mr. Might?" Fluttershy asked.

"What you did back there….you ran into the fight without thinking, especially the young man there. If you guys hadn't, I would have just been a bystander." All Might said.

"I cant picture the fact that you are the greatest hero and you have a limit." Hope said.

"I'm not done yet. Izuku, is it. There are countless heroes in this world and the worlds beyond, and do you know what some of them have in common? Their bodies moved on their own to try and save people." All Might said.

Izuku began to cry as he knelt down on the ground. "Young Man….you too can become a hero." All Might said.


	4. Roaring Muscles

"So, you really mean that, right? That Izuku can become a hero too?" Hope asked.

"I don't lie. I mean it honestly. I also view him as worthy….of inheriting my power!" All Might said.

"You mean… your own quirk?" Hope asked.

"But….All Might. His strength is pure. He doesn't have a quirk." Izuku said.

"Not true. I do. It's a power, that no one other than myself and a few people know. It's a powerful quirk. It is called….One For All!" All Might said.

"One...For All? It really is secret. I haven't even heard for it." Hope said.

"Not many people have. Not even the public knows it even exists." All Might said.

"So, you're sharing this fact with us?" Rarity asked.

"I see you 13 and Izuku, as trustworthy people. But...there is something that needs to be done before Izuku can inherit it." All Might said.

"Training?" Hope asked.

"Correct. And I think you 13 should train as well. You are heroes too right? Then join Izuku in his training. The UA entrance exams are in 10 months so that is the time we have." All Might said.

"If it means helping Izuku and taking our roles to the next level, I'm in!" Rainbow said.

"The 13 of us hardly have any powers, but the least we can do is become stronger. So we're in." Indigo said.

The next day…

"The key to my strength, and for Izuku to inherit it, is a strong body. And Izuku is a long ways away from obtaining my quirk. It requires a strong body. If I gave it to him now, his arms and legs would shoot right off his body." All Might said.

"Whoa, thats a little morbid, dont you think?" Hope asked.

"I'm telling you the truth. Which is why, for the next ten months, you guys are gonna be hauling trash right off the beach." All Might said.

"Is it really that much?" Pinkie asked before they saw the large mountain of trash on the beach.

"Wait, someone just dumps this junk right on the beach? Disgusting." Rarity said.

"If Izuku really wants to have my power, and you all want to become powerful too, then join and become stronger." All Might said.

"Guys! Are you still there?" Shouted a voice as the 13 saw Pit running at them.

"Pit?" Hope asked.

"There's something...I wanna talk to Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack about." Pit said.

Later…

"You really mean it? We could gain powers too?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. Not long ago, I had Lady Palutena examine those weapons you have. She found something interesting. There is at least one hidden power in each weapon. She thinks...if you guys become strong along with your weapon, you guys can obtain whatever powers inside them." Pit said.

"This changes much, thank you Angel Boy." All Might said. "All right, now it's time for this training… to make those Quirks come bursting out!"

"A hidden power huh?" Rainbow said looking at her blade. "I'm gonna get what's inside you, guaranteed." Rainbow said.

They were then split up.

"Rainbow Dash! Your name embodies speed, Loyalty, and the colors that make the rainbow are fast as the wind! For your weapon to evolve and gain the power, you have to run even faster than before!" All Might shouted.

"This is really gonna test my endurance, huh?" Rainbow said.

"Yes! So this dash will be full of obstacles. You have to run and beat them without losing speed." All Might said as she began running the course, having difficulty at first.

"Applejack. Your weapon is a club, which relies on strength. You have to become even stronger than before and lift heavier loads. So, I took the liberty of filling 100 baskets with 1000 apples and you have to carry them all to the farmers market across town." Pit said.

"Ah dang." Applejack said grabbing the first basket and heaving it up.

"Rarity. Your name involves the purity of Gems itself, found deep within the earth. In this circumstance, you may even make your own gems when this power is obtained." All Might said.

"So, I took the liberty of taking taking your favorite necklace, separating each gemstone and burying it on the beach. You have to try and find where each one is. And know that you will only have ten attempts a day. Don't get all the gems, you have to rebury the ones you found and try again tomorrow." Pit said.

"Oh, this is dreadful work. I hope its worth it." Rarity said.

"Fluttershy, youre good with animals, but afraid to fight. In order for the Virgo palm to grant the quirk you so desire, then you must get in touch with your wild side!" All Might said.

"Huh?" Fluttershy said.

"Unfortunately, there aren't many wild places in this place, so you'll be spending the next 10 months at a local zoo, mimicking and studying different species of animals." Pit said.

"Oh, I get it." Fluttershy said.

"And lastly, there is you, Pinkie Pie. You are playful, and sometimes even bending the rules of reality when appearing. So, that is what we're going to focus on. For your training, you must tey and tell an object to turn into something else, while not going too far as to break said object given or yourself. You got it?" All Might said.

"I think I do. But if i break a 4th wall, does that count?" Pinkie asked.

"No its just really annoying." All Might said. "Now then, you each have your training planned, so go out and grow ….Plus Ultra!"

The training commenced and Izuku was having the most trouble, since each piece of trash required a different muscle group to move them, it was hard grueling work and equaled to a fullbody workout.

The first to find her quirk was rainbow. As she was running past the obstacles, she kept getting hit.

"Well, this doenst work so much. But I gotta keep trying. Things are only gonna get tougher along the way. If I don't push myself, I won't get anywhere." Rainbow said as her weapon glowed, as well as opened a small compartment releasing a cyan light right into Rainbow herself.

"Oh yeah. I can feel it. My new power." Rainbow said. "Now….Burst!" she shouted as she rocketed down the rest of the track in only a matter of seconds. "That was so much of a rush. So this is my power. Lightspeed. How awesome am I right now?" she asked herself.

"You think this is amazing, Rainbow?" Applejack said coming up lifting an entire apple tree over her head with just a hand. "My weapon gave me the power inside an hour ago. I'm stronger than an ox now." she said.

"We cant show these powers willingy. Someone once said, with great power comes great responsibility." Rainbow said.

"You're just quoting that Spider Man movie we gave ya for your birthday last month." Applejack said. "But, youre right. Though, I don't think showin off a power in this world isn't too wrong."

"Mine was easy to get." Fluttershy said coming up. "I always love animals, but now i can gain their abilities. And this is my proof." she said showing her arm, revealing the markings from the Virgo Palm had grown up her arm. "Its amazing how good this feels."

"Very nice darling. But I think I have you beat." Rarity said as pure crystal began to form in the palm of her hand.

"A crystallization power? Cool." Hope said.

"This is great!" Pinkie said coming up from the ground. "I can do almost anything! Turn into anything, make other things the opposite, it's amazing!"

"And Izuku?" Hope said.

"No idea. He's been all alone with All Might. And the Exam's tomorrow." Sunset said.

"He's grown into a strong man." said a voice as All Might carried Izuku back.

"He did it? Does that mean?" Hope asked.

"Yes. He is now ready….to inherit my power." All Might said plucking a hair from his head. "Now all that remains….is for him to eat this hair."

Izuku had thoughts at first, but then took it and ate it.

The next day, the exams began.

"Starting to think I was ripped off. I ate a hair and yet I don't feel any different from before." Izuku said.

"Guess we won't know how strong you are till we reach the physical part of the exam." Hope said.

"But you know what...I'm gonna succeed." Izuku said before tripping on his own feet. "Of I'll just die trying."

But he suddenly found himself floating in the air as a young girl with brown hair stood next to him. "Sorry about that. I used my quirk to stop you from falling. Hope that's all right." the girl said helping Izuku stand up right. Anyway, good luck with the exams." she said heading into the building.

"Okay! Are we ready to go, boys and girls?" said a hero in front with tall blond hair and a loud voice. But all he heard was silence. "Keeping it mellow huh? That's cool. We'll just skip along to the main show."

"Oh my gosh. Its the sound hero, Present Mic. I listen to his show almost everyday." Izuku gushed in secret.

"Now then, let's talk about your physical exam. It'll be….mock battle! On your cards, there are different areas assigned to you. In each of these area, there are three types of enemies, each worth points from 1 to 3. The objective is to score as many points as possible before time runs out. Let me hear ya scream!" Present Mic said as more silence was heard.

"Excuse me!" said a proper young man with glasses. "But on the print out, there are four enemies listed. If this is an error on the schools account, than it is atrocious!"

"Ah yes. Thank you for pointing that out. The fourth kind is actually worth 0 points. Its more of an obstacle than a villain. So just avoid it. Its not that its invincible, its just not worth trying." Present Mic said.

"Thank you very much! Please continue." the young man said as he bowed and sat back down.

"So, the object of this exam is defeat the combat robots and get as many points as possible, huh? Pretty straight forward." Hope said.

"Well, that's all I have for you today so get on out there and give it a….Plus Ultra!" Present Mic said.

They donned suits and went into the arena where it almost looked like a city. But they also saw some familiar faces.

"What the heck? Natsu? Edward? What are you two doing here?" Hope said.

"Well, you guys kept talking about how great this place was so we decided to try the exam out for fun." Natsu said.

"Make no mistake, I'm getting in too. And Al and Titanica wanted to come too." Edward siad.

"They aren't in this area though. So you'll just be dealing with us." Natsu said.

"Get real. You guys are gonna crash and burn." said a voice as the guys saw Killua leaning against the wall. Next to him was Ryuko.

"You? You're just a little kid." Edward said.

"Says the shorty himself. But I've been allowed special permission from the school as a special little student. So I won't go easy with this exam." Killua said.

Edward was growling at the kid who just shrugged it off. "Oh, he is going down."

Hope scanned the crowd and saw some faces. "Its the girl who helped Izuku. And that guy who pointed out the obstacle. Quite a coincidence we get them." Hope said.

As for Izuku, his body was shaking all over before trying to calm down. "This is it. This is where I prove I have what it takes. I will become a hero no matter what." Izuku thought.


	5. Start Line

Hope and his little group stood with Izuku as he tried to calm down. "This is the best school there is. I have to do my best to get in. There are so many heroes who graduated from here. The Symbol of Peace, All Might. The fiery hero of justice, Endeavor. Even the denim clad hero, Best Jeanist."

"Yeah, and we're inside it." Rainbow said. "So let's give 100%."

"Heh. You guys must be dreaming. I'm gonna be the one who gets into this school." Killua said.

"No! We are! Who the hell are you anyway?" Natsu shouted.

"The name is Killua and don't forget it." Killua said.

"Killua?" Hope said. "And whos' the girl with you? I think I've seen her in a photo somewhere…"

"Ryuko Matoi. I'm here to see if I can make it in. That's all." Ryuko said.

"Now I remember! You go to Ho-" Hope began before Ryuko covered his mouth.

"Hey. Don't go telling the whole exam group. I don't want anyone knowing, you got that?" she asked.

"Sorry. Lets all do our best okay?" Hope said as the exam commenced.

Ryuko drew a scissor blade as she and Killua were the first to charge in.

"So, girl. Let's make it more fun. The one who kills the most of these enemies, gets to be the leader of our current trio." Killua said.

"You got a deal." Ryuko said as the two charged on.

Killua struck with a Yo-yo and lighting as Ryuko cut down alot with her blade.

"Hey, hey, girlie. WHen are we gonna get serious? I'm bored just being on you like this!" came a voice.

"Not yet, Senketsu. I don't want to expose you out here. Besides, I can easily rely on my scissor blade for this fight. No need to use you for this." Ryuko said.

"Hey, Ryuko. When you're done being crazy and talking to your uniform, I'm gonna be busy winning!" Killua shouted moving on ahead.

The rest of the students slowly caught up as they followed after those two.

"Gotta give them credit. I thought they were all talk, but they really have the skills to back it up." Applejack said.

"We do too." Edward said before running into another entranne and a group.

"Ha! We got a weak one, boys! This pipsqueaks got no chance against all of us…"

"Pipsqueak?!" Ed shouted as he clapped and slammed his hands to the ground, making a concrete staircase and a spear as he ran up the steps and pierced a 3 pointer with the spear. "Ha. Can a pipsqueak do that?"

"What the… who is this guy?!" a thug siad.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist. And thats all you need to know." Ed said as he moved forward with the exam.

Natsu was racking up alot of points.

"This guys on fire! Both literally and figuratively." a student said as Natsu demolished the robots left and right.

"All right. Gonna get in now. Now, let's get this next guy." Natsu said before a laser took it out. "What the hell?" he said before seeing the laser come from some guy's naval. "He shoots lasers out of there?"

"Merci Bucoup. We make a good team with you as my decoy. Though, I must say, I won't see the green haired boy much in the future...so adieu!" he said running off.

Just then, a large robot appeared.

"I take it thats the zero pointer." Rarity said.

"Its huge. How is this thing worth zero?" Hope asked before hearing a scream. He saw the girl who helped Izuku in trouble with the obstacle.

"Its her." Rainbow said before seeing Izuku run up and leap into the air, unleashing a powerful punch to the robots face that destroyed it with a single hit.

"He did it… huh?" Hope said as he saw him falling. "He's falling! Izuku!"

"Okay… I just got these powers so landing should be a piece of cake. Wait...I can't feel my legs or my arm." Izuku thought as he saw his arm that he punched with broken and bruised. "I'm...broken. I'm gonna die!"

"Oh boy. Looks like his body isn't used to One for All yet." Hope said before seeing the brown haired girl touch Izuku, making him float down with ease before she slumped over some scrap, throwing up after that.

"She saved him again. Wait, Izuku! You need to hurry and rack up some-" Rainbow shouted before a buzzer went off.

"And time is up. The Exam is officially over!" Present Mic said.

Just then, an old lady came up with a Yokai that looked like chinese dragon mixed with a horse, riding on a cloud. "So, he was hurt this badly using his own Quirk. How pathetic." the Yo-kai said.

"Yes yes. But I better get to it." the old lady said as she kissed Izuku on the forehead, his wounds instantly healing.

"Thats it, thats the Yokai we're looking for…" Hope said looking him up. "Here he is. Qilin, a classic Yo-kai from the Heartful tribe. A Yo-kai who is a master of healing. A sacred Yo-kai who guards lives." Hope said.

"And why would you students be looking for me?" Qilin said before seeing the watch on Sunsets arm. "I see. Sorry, but I have no interest in being friends with the students, only guarding the lives here at UA."

"You dont understand, the Kaima…" Hope began.

"I do not care about something like the Kaima. Only the students." Qilin said.

"I get it. But lets hope Izuku gets in. as do we all." Hope said.

"You'll receive a package from the school in a couple days. So please be patient." Qilin said.

A few days later, the group on the ships received a small disc. "Huh? They have results on here?" Hope asked putting it into the DVD player. Appearing on the screen was All Might himself.

"Boom! I am here as a projection, young hero!" he said.

"All Might?" they all said.

"Yes. I have been asked to give all the results to the students. Hope, knowing you, you want to know about Izuku's score just as he is watching this at home right now. Well, let me give you the low down, the real reason I came to this town, is to take a teaching position over at UA!" All Might said.

"Him, a teacher at UA? But Bakugo…" Rainbow said.

"Now then, about MIdoriya. I'm sorry to say that he has earned 0 battle points. So sorry." All Might said.

"I know. He didn't get any points." Fluttershy said.

"But, take a look at this." All Might said showing a footage of the girl from before.

"Hey. I want to give some of my extra points to that boy. He didn't get any cause he was saving me." she said.

"Unforunately, points are non transferable. However, battle wasn't the only thing we were judging. There was a second category hidden. RESCUE!" All Might said.

"Rescue...points?" Lemon asked.

"Indeed. By saving a examinee, you earn rescue points. Izuku Midoriya: 60 Rescue Points. Ochako Uraraka: 45 Rescue points. As for you and your friends Hope, you made it in as well. Congratulations. This is now your hero academia!" All Might said.

"We did it girls!" Hope said as they high fived each other.

Jexi watched from outside secretly.

"Getting into one of the most prestigious hero schools in this world huh? You're doing better each day Hope." he smiled.

Hope's group results:

Rainbow Dash- Battle Points: 50

Rarity-Battle Points: 38

Fluttershy-Battle Points: 25

Applejack-Battle Points: 55

Pinkie Pie-Battle Points: 32

Killua Zoldyk-Battle Points: 85

Ryuko Matoi-Battle Points: 85

Natsu Dragneel-Battle Points: 99

Edward Elric-Battle Points: 30

Alphonse Elric-Battle Points: 20

Alice Right-Battle Points: 28

"Who the heck is Alice Right?" Hope asked.

"Thats...my real name Hope." Titanica said.

"Oh. Its a nice name." Hope said.

Lemon Zest-Battle Points: 55

Sour Sweet-Battle Points:48

Sugarcoat-Battle Points: 39

Indigo Zap-Battle Points: 70

Sunny Flare- Battle Points: 57

Sunset Shimmer- Battle Points: 65

Twilight Sparkle-Battle Points: 21

Hope the Victor-

"Oh, heres mine!" Hope said.

Battle Points: 24

"Looks like we all made it in guys." Sunset said.

"I'm still a little surprised I made it in." Alphone said. "My alchemy skills are a little bit below my big bro, and he doesnt even need a circle to use it."

"Wait, youre the little brother? I thought it was the other way around." Pinkie said.

"Seriously?" both brothers said in surprise.

"Well yeah, we all did. Y'know, because Al's in that big suit of armor and Ed's a shorty." Pinkie said.

"What the? Grrrr." Ed said growling.

"Easy, Ed." Alphonse said. "And Pinkie, I'm not in this suit of armor…" he said taking the helmet off revealing nothing in there. "I am the armor itself."

"Whoa! Its empty!" Pinkie freaked. "Why isn't anyone else freaking?"

"We've known since he joined." Hope said. "Its not rocket science."

"But what Ed told us about how they ended up like this… its really scary." Fluttershy said.

"Y'see, Al and I, we tried to bring out mom back with alchemy, but it backfired on us bigtime." Ed said. "I lost my leg and arm and Al, he lost his entire body."

'Heavy…" Rainbow said.

"It's alright Rainbow." Alphonse said. "This is what I need to deal with now. I'm fine with that."

"I guess that makes you normal on this team." Natsu said. " I mean, I'm raised by a dragon, Ranma's cursed to become a boy and a girl, Luffy can stretch like rubber, heck, we even have an angel and talking hedgehog as teammates." Natsu said.

"Y'see Al? Compared to these guys, our conditions are totally normal. I think we're meant to be on this team for a while now." Ed said.

"We better not count our medals. Look who else happened to make it in." Hope said.

Katsuki Bakugo- Battle Points: 90

"Him again. I heard about him from Jexi, guys a real jerk, but that explosive power of his backs his talk up." Edward said.

"And it looks like all of us are gonna be in the same class as Izuku and the others. Class 1-A. This is going to be a fun visit on this world." Hope said smiling. 


	6. What I Can Do For Now

The Group all met All might in his regular form at the beach with Izuku.

"Congratulations. I congratulate you all on making it into UA. Well done." All Might said. "Just so you know, I wasn't one of the judges and I didn't tamper with your scores. You earned those positions."

"Yeah. We earned them. But earning the respect of all the students is gonna be tricky." Hope said.

"Hope. Listen, are you afraid that you may never surpass your friend?" All Might asked. "I want you to tell me now."

"I'm not. But… youre one of the greatest heroes. Jexi's got his dream of being the universe's greatest hero. BUt mine… I want to be a hero that doesn't look for a challenge like Saitama or famelike Mount Lady. You're the Symbol of Peace. I wanna become a symbol too. I wanna be the Symbol of Hope, someone people can look up to when life starts bringing them down. And one day… even Jexis gonna realize his meaning too, more than just surpassing everyone he comes across." Hope said.

"I see. Then I will only say this, continue your journey. Grow as a person and become this claimed Symbol of Hope." All Might said.

"Alright, tomorrow is the first day, so let's do it." Hope said.

The next morning…

Izuku and the others walked up to Class 1-A.

"I really hope Kaachan isnt in this class. Especially this one kid with glasses. Before the entrance exam, he stood up and told me off and pointed out the exam." Izuku said.

"We know. We were in the same place with you." Rainbow said.

Opening the doors, they saw Bakugo with his feet on the desk as the kid told him off.

"You are being disrespectful to this school, and on the first day no less." the glasses kid said.

"Huh? Think you're better than me?" Bakugo taunted.

"Hmm. Maybe we're off on the wrong foot. Start over. My name is Tenya Iida, a graduate from the private academy." Iida said.

"So, you must think your better than me huh?" Bakugo said startling Iida before they and the rest of the class saw the group at the door.

"It's them." Iida said.

"Deku." Bakugo said Iida approached them.

"I welcome you all to class 1-A. My name is Tenya Iida, its a pleasure to meet you!" Iida said approaching them.

"Whats with the greeting? Didnt you underestimate Izuku before the exam?" Sunset asked.

"A grievous mistake on my part. But he got it. He must have known about the hidden rescue part of the exam when rescuing the girl. He is clearly a model student!" Iida said. "I berate myself for saying this… but I say he is the better man."

"That Deku's no better than me. I was suppose to be the only one from our school to get into UA and he wrecked it." Bakugo thought. "They all did. How did they all get in?"

"Hey! The amazing one punch kid!" said a voice as behind the group was Ochako herself.

"You! Youre Ochako Uraraka. That girl from the exam." Indigo said.

"Yeah. But how do you know me? I never even gave you guys my name." Ochako said.

"You didnt. The video did. If it wasnt for you and your Zero Gravity Quirk, Izuku would be flat as a pancake. And by saving you from the zero pointer, he got in." Hope said.

"I know. I'm just glad we got into the same class." Ochako said before something hit her leg. She looked down to see it was a sleeping bag with someone inside it.

"What in the world?" Lemon said.

"It takes you all 8 seconds to shut up? Not off to a good start so far." he said getting up.

"There's someone there!" All three thought.

"A-are you our main teacher? Who are you?" Fluttershy asked.

"My name is Shouta Aizawa. I'll be your homeroom teacher." he said getting out. "Now, let's all head down to the exercise yard."

The group got into P.E uniforms and went down to the track.

"Alright, we'll be doing a Quirk Assessment Exam. Now listen, lowest scoring student….gets expelled." Shouta said.

"Seriously?" Rainbow said beginning to think. "If Izuku doesnt figure out how to conrol that power of his, he'll be out of the running."

"Let's start off with a trial pitch." Shouta said. "Katsuki, youre up."

Bakugo stepped up to the mount with a ball in hand. "How far was your throw back in middle school?" Shouta asked.

"65 meters." Bakugo said.

"Try doing it with your Quirk." Shouta said.

Bakugo wound up the pitch and fired the ball with his Explosion Quirk.

"See. Using your Quirk, things become very different." Shouta said showing the ball had gone a distance of 705 meters.

The next event before everyone pitched was a 100 yard dash. The boy with the handsome face that "helped: natsu was first.

"Hey, its you! That belly laser guy!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh. You got in. Nice to see you. My name is Yuga Aoyama. A pleasure, mon ami." Yuga said.

"Why so calm? You said straight to our faces and Izuku's during the exam that you woudnt see much of us later on." hope said.

"True… but in the case of this test, there is more usage of quirks and physical endurance than the battle, so we will push ourselves to the limit." Yuga said.

Yuga approached the starting line, facing backwards. The whistle went off as he jumped and using his laser to soar, for about a second before falling and jumping back up and using it again.

"I see. So the laser isn't forever." Hope said.

"I can only use it for about 1 second at a time or else my stomach collapses." Yuga said.

"Come to think of it, when Ochako was using her power on that scrap metal and Izuku, after she released it, she threw up."

"Y-Yeah. If i use Zero Gravity for too long, I lose my lunch." Ochako said.

"Well thats…. Oddly not a bad drawback." Hope said.

"Guess a lot of these Quirks have their own personal drawbacks to them." Sci-Twi said.

During the long jump, Hope completed his and got a good distance, but then a girl with black hair looking like a frog beat him in one jump.

"Ribbit. Youre good even though your skills are bad. I'm Tsuyu Asui. My Quirk is Frog Form." she said.

"Weird, but really cool. I know someone with a straw hat who would think that as amazing." Hope said.

"Really? I'll have to meet him sometime." Tsuyu said.

Applejack got past the pitch efficiently, and when Ochako pitched it, Shouta revealed the score.

"Infinity?!" the class said in surprise.

"Well, anything she touches does become lighter than air, so it kinda was expected of us." Sugarcoat said.

While the rest of the class did their quirks, Hope saw a girl with long lobes.

"Holy moley… er, that part of your quirk, right?" Hope asked her.

"Yeah. My mom has it too. Its called Earphone Jack. I can use it to send out the sound of my own heartbeat. Names Kyouka Jirou." she said.

"Well its pretty cool. I mean, there's a lot of kids here with good quriks. Momo Yayorozu, she got here on a recommendation. What's her Quirk?" Hope asked.

"Its called Creation. She can make any inorganic item using her own body cells." Kyouka said.

"I guess she has to be in something that shows some skin. Then theres Shoutou Todoroki. Another student who got here on recommendation. I heard his quirk lets him reach hot and cold levels." Hope said.

"Wrong, kid. His Quirk's called Half Hot Half Cold. He freezes with his right hand and heats with his left." Kyouka said. "Then theres Tenya. Youve already met him. Unlike your multi-hair freinds speed quirk, his is Engine. He has actual engines in his legs that make him move quick. I hear he fuels them with orange juice."

"Finally, theres Denkei Kaminari. Knowing another guy with the same skill, I can already tell his Quirk involves electricty. Electrification, was it?"

"Yeah. Its called Static Buildup. He can unleash a lot of electricity built up in him. But I hear it fries his brain whenever he uses it." Kyouka said.

"Yeah, so there's lots of fresh talent." Hope said smacking his fists and looking and Bakugo. "But the one thing I have to make sure happens while I'm here… is make sure he gets some sense knocked into him."

"Heh. I think I like you, kid. For a newbie here in UA, you seem to know a lot already." Kyouka said.

"Yeah. I hope I get far." Izuku said.

The last one to try the pitch was Izuku, but when he tried to use his Quirk, nothing happened.

"Huh? My quirk? It didn't work." Izuku said.

"Yeah. It didn't. You see, my hero name is Eraserhead. My Quirk allows me….to erase the quirks of others." Shouta said.

"Eraserhead? W-why didnt any of us know it was you before?" Izuku asked.

"Cause I don't operate in the limelight a lot. Now listen, I know you can't handle that quirk, so heres the deal. I've returned your Quirk, but, you break after using it...you aren't worthy of being a hero." Shouta said.

Izuku used his quirk for the second time, and at the last second, confined it to only one finger. With incredible power, he launched the ball a great while breaking his finger in the process.

"Alright!" Hope smiled before seeing Shouta smiling at the exact same time at the results.

"Oh, and I lied about the whole last student expelled thing." Shouta said.

"Well guess thats…" Hope began before hearing explosions when he saw Bakugo charging at Izuku. "Deku? Where the hell...did you get that Quirk?" Bakugo shouted.

Shouta acted quickly, wrapping him up in his bandages and shutting him down.

"Honestly… at this rate, you guys are gonna give me serious dry eye." Shouta said releasing Bakugo while putting drops in his eyes.

"I dont get it. All 13 of you and that deku didnt have those kinda quirks until just now. So why the hell do you have em? Tell me!" Bakugo shouted.


	7. Rage, You Damned Nerd!

"I am…" All Might said coming through the door. "...entering the room like a normal person!"

"So you are at this school. What are you teaching?" Hope asked.

"And he's wearing his silver age costume." Izuku said.

"Welcome class, to Hero 101!" All Might said.

"All right, now we get to the good stuff." Rainbow said.

"Here, you will learn the basics of heroing such as battling evil doers and facing impossible odds. And today...our first lesson is...BATTLE!" All Might said.

"Okay, this is gonna be fun." Natsu said,

"You will all be divided into teams of two based on a random selection. But first, we have the costumes you requested ready for you!" All Might said as storage things came out of the wall. "Before school started, you were asked to mail in a request for a new set of clothes that will be beneficial to you and your quirk."

"Well what are we waiting for, guys? Lets suit up!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" The class said.

Hope came out in a blue suit with the Blue Landern corp's symol on it, lines running down the arms and legs. "Not to shabby, huh?"

"I dont wanna say check me out, but guys… check me out!" Rainbow said wearing a racer like outfit with a rainbow color motif.

"Well, to be fair, I made the designs, and I personally look good in anything." Rarity said. She sported a costume studded with gems of all kinds.

"Yes. They are looking...fun." Fluttershy said wearing an outfit with various animal prints all over it.

"Oh come on, Fluttershy it is fun! Look at mine, look at mine!" Pinke said as her costume was all pink with a certain mtif of an assasin.

"We can see you wanted your outfit based off Deadpool, but you could have been a bit more original." Hope said.

"Oh. I did." Pinkie said as the outfit morphed around till it was a simple suit with balloons printed all over it.

"Mine's not too bad either." Applejack said as her costume was a simple pair of overalls and a flannel shirt.

Natsu came out in his original outfit. "I dunno what the big deal is with costumes. I mean, I'm just fine in my own clothes. No complications at all." Natsu said.

"Yeah. You can say that about yourself and the elrics." Sunset said wearing an outfit with blue flames and pictures of different Yo-kai all over it.

Edward came out in his battle outfit while alphonse jus was himself.

"Whoa, now that costumes cool! Whered he get that armor?" A student said.

"How about that, Al? Youre already a favorite." Hope said.

"Wow. So much attention." Alphonse said.

"Hey! Look at the new girl!" said one of the students as in came Ryuko wearing a smaller skimpier version of her uniform as she walked in with scissor blade in hand with Killua walking next to her in his normal clothing.

"Well, some people know how to...wait. Where's Izuku?" Hope asked as the last out was Izuku. He wore a green suit and mask with two tall horn things and a smiling mask. All Might took noticed that the outfit sort of resembled him. "He's so obvious." All Might thought.

"Wow, you all look really good." Ochako said coming in her costume.

"Holy…" Hope said.

"I should have been more specific with my costume." Ochako said wearing a pink space suit with a vizor. "This bodysuit is so skin tight."

"I know some guys who would freak out in love with you wearing that." Hope said. "Still, love the astronaut theme." he added before seeing a kid in a suit with a bowl on his pants to make it look like he was a bowl of grapes.

"I love this school." he said looking at Ochako.

"And appearently this school has its share of those types too." Rainbow said.

"Now then, let's begin the practice!" All Might said.

"Hold it. This is the fighting area from our Entrance Exams." said Iida in a full body suit that made him look like a robot. "Does this mean we're doing urban battles again?"

"Not quite. For this one, we'll do it inside buildings. While most fights that happen on the news are outside, the more dastardly villain fights happen indoors." All Might said.

"So were splitting up into teams and fighting inside the buildings?" Hope siad.

"Yes! Each of you will either be racing to disarm or defend a bomb. Meaning one group plays the hero, while the other plays the villain." All Might said.

"I get it. This makes it more easy for the heroes and villans to duke out with minimal damage. It also restricts heroes with certain Quirks." Sunset said.

"Oh, so back then with the slime…" Hope said.

{Flashback}

"He was smart to know that Mount Lady's qiurk was limited, so he chose an area that was an advantage to him."

"She's here! The rookie hero, Mount Lady!" a spectator said as she arrived at full size.

"So when Mount Lady arrived and suddenly stopped at the entrance to the mall…"

"Wait, h-hold on...I can't get through here. I need there to be at least two lanes!" Mount Lady said.

"Her Quirk restricted her movement and she couldn't get to the place at her size."

The scense then shifts to new york.

"Whereas during that battle with Dokurobo and his artillery, even though wall street was the exact same limits…"

"It's about time we got serious! Bring out the big guns!" Hope said.

Footsteps roared across the city as the group saw Titanica running down, ripping each cannon off the buildings.

"Titanica, being 50 FT tall, easily was able to move freely. Comparing the heights, Titanica is more equipped to being in confined spaces with little room, cause she's smaller than Mt. Lady. And I'm lucky she is."

{End flashback}

"And now, time to pick the teams. Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka!"

"Good balance. Izuku's quirk is one shot, but with Ochacko, at least he could float if in danger." Hope thought.

"Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezou Shouji!" All Might said.

"Team C: Minoru Mineta and Momo Yaoyorurozu!"

"Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida!"

"Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama!"

"Team F: Rikidou Satou and Kouji Kouda!"

"Team G: Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kamaniri!"

"Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami!"

"Team I: Tooru Hagakure and Mashirao Ojiro!"

"Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijirou Kirishima!"

"Team K: Hope the Victor and Killua Zoldyck!"

Hope looked at Killua. "Me and him, huh?"

"Team L: Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap!"

"Team M: Fluttershy and Alphonse Elric!"

"I-I'll do my best to help, Alphonse!" Fluttershy said.

"No. I'll do my best to help you." Alphonse said.

"Team N: Natsu Dragneel and Pinkie Pie!"

"What?! I get the definition of crazy? She can't even fight a good fight!" Natsu complained.

"Aw, c;mon natsu, lighten up!" Pinkie said.

"Team O: Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet!"

"Team P: Sunny Flare and Rarity!"

"Tean Q: Edward Elric and Applejack!"

"Alright, havent fought with you yet, so this should be interesting." Edward said.

"Team S: Alice Right and Sunset Shimmer!"

"I think we'll make a great team, Sunset." Titanica said.

"Yeah, with your size and my Yo-kai, we make a good pair." Sunset said.

"Team T: Twilight Sparkle and Ryuko Matoi!"

"Good. Now I get to see what really makes her special." Sci-Twi said.

"If she's interested in me and Senketsu, I'll wait for a good time to show off, i guess." Ryuko thought.

"And finally. Team U: Sugar Coat and….oh. It seems we have an uneven number of students." All Might said.

"Wait!" said a voice as sakura came up. "I'll go with her. I'm a last minute addition. I'm Sakura Haruno." she said giving All Might her papers.

"Hmm. I see. Then I see no problem. But since we have an odd number of teams, two teams will have to join forces in one shot." All Might said.

Hope rose his hand. "I want my team to join with Team A!" Hope said.

"Interesting. Is team A fine with this?" All Might asked.

"Yes." Izuku said.

"Very well then. Now let's choose. For the first exercise, our heroes are….Joint Team A! And the villains are….Team D!" All Might said.

"Team D? But doesnt that mean…" Hope said looking at Bakugo in his costume that made his hair look like it was exploding and grenades on his arms.

"Aaaah, just my luck!" Izuku said.

"I hope youre ready, Deku. You too, you damned nerd." Bakugo said making small explosions while looking as Izuku and Hope.

'I aint afraid of him. Killua, we'd better win and knock some sense into him." Hope said.

"So, whoever captures the other team or retrieves the weapon first wins? No fun. I wish I could kill these guys." Killua said.

"You cant kill them!" Hope said.

"I know I can't...but I wish I could." Killua said.

"Okay… to your positions!" All Might said.

While Bakugo and Tenya went inside the building the others waitied ouside.

"Izuku… are you afraid of….ah! You're sweating out of your uniform!" Hope said.

"We're going against Kacchan. Shouldn't you be scared?" Izuku asked.

"Listen, All Might chose you for a reason, and you know more about heroes than anyone, youre an expert. You know Bakugo's powers too, I bet. You can beat him and prove youre not who he says you are."

"All right. I'm gonna give it my all." Izuku said.

"Hero team! You may now enter the building." All Might said as the four entered.

They entered through the top of the building.

"Infiltration is sucessful!" Ochako said.

"Dont relax yet, they may be wating for us." Killua said. "Hmm. The weapons near the top floor. One person guarding it."

"Whoa. Amazing! How did you?" Ochako asked.

"My skills as an assassin give me heightened awareness." Killua said.

"So if Tenya is guarding the bomb, then that means…" Hope said before realizing. "Move!"

The wall next to them exlpoded as Bakugo came through and half of Izuku's mask was blown off.

"Deku!" Ochako said.

"I'm fine. Its just my mask." Izuku said.

"So, hiding from me again...Deku?" Bakugo asked.

Hope cracked his neck as Killua came up. "No, go with Ochako and secure Tenya and the bomb. He's ours." he said.

"Youre the boss." Killua said running up with Ochako.

"Perfect. Bakugo's to focused on me, he won't go for Ochako." Izuku thought.

"You're dead, Deku!" Bakugo shouted as Izuku grabbed his arm before the attack could hit.

"I know how you fight. You always go with a wide swing. Kacchan, I want you to know, that Deku won't always be an insult. One day...its gonna be the name of a hero!"


	8. Deku and Hope vs Kacchan

"Deku….what makes you think you and this blue Deku can even become heroes? I'm the one whos gonna be number one here!" Bakugo siad.

"You've been in our faces since the day I walked into your original class. What did me and my friends ever do to you?" Hope asked.

"You had the nerve, to stand me up like some damn hot shot!" Bakugo shouted blasting at the ground and rocketing at Hope to deliver a kick.

"Right thre…!" Hope said evading the kick and slamming him into the ground.

"How were you able to dodge that attack?" Bakugo asked.

"Your anger and impusle to kill clouds your thinking, making it easy to read your moves completely obvious. On top of that, Izuku's drive to becoming a hero is way more than your petty drive." Hope said.

"Petty drive?" Bakugo asked before looking at his grenade things. "Guess its full enough." Bakugo said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"You see, my Quirk works like this. The real explosion...is in my sweat. Nitroglycerin in it. These gautlets, they've been storing it, meaning, I can create bigger explosions!" Bakugo shouted.

He charged at Hope and released one of the pins making a long explosive stream, nailing Hope dead on.

"Damn. Guess it also means he can make the explosion go farther." Hope said holding on while looking at the wrecked wall of the building.

"Izuku, new strategy! We'll confuse him!" Hope said as he ran with Izuku into the hole and separated as Bakugo followed them.

Meanwhile with Killua and Ochako, they reached the top level and saw Tenya guarding the bomb.

"Ah. You two have come. But your trip here was futile. You see, I've cleaned the floor, so there's nothing here you can make float!" Tenya said. "You have fallen right into my dastardly trap, foolish heroes. Bwahahahaha!"

"Pfft… he's really getting into this. Girl, step back. I'll handle him." Killua said approaching Iida. He then began to move slowly before Iida as after images of Killua began to appear.

"Whoa! A cloning Quirk?" Ochako wondered.

Back in observation, Indigo bit her lip. "I've seen that before. One of the Assassination Arts: Rhythm Echo." Indigo said.

"Rhythm Echo. I've heard of that. The user uses a specific cadence of steps to create after images of themselves to confuse the opponent." Lemon said.

"Wh-what?" Tenya said. "Could this boy be… a member of that family? Those surrounded by electricity since birth,and prosue the art of killing people. You're with them, right?"

"Wow, Look who put it together. Yeah. That's right. I'm one of their five sons. But for right now, I don't really care about them. I'm fighting for someone else: the electric kingdom Violight." Killua said.

"He's a chosen warrior?" Rainbow asked.

"It's not just him." Ryuko siad. "I'm with the steel kingdom, Valora."

Tenya assumed a running stance. "I wont disgrace my family. this too.. Is part of the path I must take! If I am to follow in their footsteps."

Tenya then grabbed the weapon and zoomed to a far part of the room. "It doesn't matter what tricks you use. I can grab the weapon and zoom to another part of the room with my quirk." Iida said.

"He's making this harder… and Ochako cant use her Zero Gravity because theres nothing to lift." Killua said before looking down. "Unless…"

Back down below…

"Where are you, you damn Dekus? Get out here fight me so I can prove to everyone you aren't as tough as you say you are!" Bakugo shouted blowing up walls left and right.

"Is getting angry and blow stuff up all you do?" Hope said behind him, but when hit it was a clone.

"Quit playing games with me! I'll make sure and kill you ya damn nerd!" Bakugo shouted before seeing Izuku behind him. He blasted the ground and leapt over Izuku before getting him in the back. He then began hitting Izuku with a flurry of explosions.

"Damn. He's not giving Izuku enough time to strategize. He may seem like just a power guy, be he's thinking smart too." Hope said. "Hmm?" Hope said before Izuku pulled an arm back. "Ah man. Is he doing what I think he's doing?"

"Detroit….SMASH!" Izuku shouted punching Bakugo's arm up as it exploded through the ceiling.

"Huh? What is this?" Iida said before Ochako used her powers on a beam.

"Now for….Comet Home Run!" she shouted hitting the rubble at Iida before making herself float. "Release!" she shouted landing on the weapon. "I got it!"

"Noooo! THE WEAPON!" Iida shouted.

"You damn nerd. This was your plan all along wasn't it?" Bakugo asked.

"Kacchan, the reason I didn't wanna use my quirk, was because I'm not use to it yet." Izuku said before collapsing leaving Bakugo stunned.

"Hero team...WINS!" All Might shouted.

"What?!" Hope said.

"Ochako has retrieved the weapon before times up. Therefore, Hero team...WINS!"


	9. Bakugo's Starting Line

Hero Combat test Recap featuring Dimensional and Pro Heroes:

"Here are the results for the other matches today!" All Might said.

Second Round: Team B vs Team I

"In this match,Shouto singlehandedly secured the weapon, using his quirk to freeze the building and lock in his bare footed opponents, allowing him to walk in and claim the weapon easily." All Might said.

"Oh, just look at him!" Juvia said. "He controls ice as well as Gray does. B-but that doesnt mean I love him! If I did, someone could be stealing him and taking him all for himself!"

"Were right here, Juvia." Gray said.

"Her imagination must not have an off switch." Hope said. "Wait, how did you two get in here?"

"We came with Sakura." Gray said.

"Yes. I saw your match Hope. Not bad for one of my love crazed lovers." Juvia said.

"Yeah...right." Hope said.

Third round: Team C vs Team O

"In this one, the villains were the winners of this fight. Momo reinforced every entrance to keep out Lemon and Soursweet with ease using her knowledge of creation and building materials." All Might said.

"Man she's fast…" Hope said. "I think I know why she was recommended."

Fourth Round : Team P vs Team H.

"For this one, we have Sunny and Rarity as the villains while Tsuyu and Fumikage were our heroes, making their way up to the weapon floor. Tsuyu's speed was incredible, able to get past them and secure the weapon." All might said.

"Gee, I never thought frogs could be so...fast." Rarity said.

"Well, you could learn a lot from them." Tsuyu said.

Fifth Round: Team N vs Team G

"This one has young Natsu and Pinkie against Denki and Kyouka as they guarded the weapon from this electric hero duo. With Kyouka's quirk, they were able to sense where they weire and have Denki shock them. But it failed in the end due to Natsu's overwhelming amount of fire power."

"That, and being a fire-lighting dragon really helps." Pinkie said.

Sixth Round: Team J vs Team T

"This match had Hanta and Eijirou guarding the weapon, which was an easy task with Hanta's Tape Quirk and Eijirou fending off Twilight and Ryuko with his Hardening Quirk." All Might said. "An amazing use of turning something weak and strong against the opposition."

"Yeah. It wasn't too hard." Eijirou said.

"I guess you'll have to see what I can do another day." Ryuko said.

"Were patient people." Hope said.

Seventh Round: Team L vs Team E

"We had our villains Rainbow and Indigo guard against Yuga and Mina. Which was entertaining as Rainbow went against Mina's acid quirk and Indigo against Yuga's naval laser. But in the end, the villains were the winners."

"But I gotta admit, Acid's a pretty cool thing. You really gave me a run for my money, Mina." Rainbow said.

"Speeds pretty cool too. Though I guess I have that when sliding on my acid." Mina said.

Eighth round: Team F vs Team S

"We had our first two guard while Sunset and Alice took them on easily as she ripped the roof off allowing Sunset to easily jump to the weapon without even fighting once." All Might said.

"Easy victory. I'm starting to get used to my size." Titanica said.

"It just goes to show someone can make it without using your powers, Katsuki." Sunset said.

Ninth Round: Team M vs Team Q

"Our nervous Fluttershy and Alphonse posed as villains while Edward and Applejack rode on in as valiant heroes. It was a tight match, as it came down to both Edward and Alphonse's Alchemy Quirks." All might said.

"But in the end, I held out enough to finally pull off a win against my brother." Alphonse said.

"And as it turned out...we actually did have even teams. A minor error on my part, so Team U was unable to partipate. I apologize." All Might said.

"It's alright. Better not for me to use my abilites in closed spaces." Sakura said.

"Her strength given by Tsunade would have demolished the building and the weapon." Sugarcoat said.

So the teams went and talked about their victories while Izuku recovered with Qilin and Recovery Girl as All Might ran to the nurses office, just as time was almost up.

"I still cant believe Al beat me. I mean, it was a win by time limit, but he's gotten good with alchemy." Edward said.

"I worry about Izuku though. He cut his last attack close and almost hurt himself big time. He's not used to All Mights power yet, and that's risky." Hope said.

"Yeah. He keeps getting hurt everytime he uses that quirk." Fluttershy said. "If this isn't stopped, he could be crippled by it one day."

"Has anyone seen Bakugo though? All Might said he was trying to lecture him, but…" Rarity asked.

"I saw him. He went home early on his own today." Applejack said.

"He must be very upset by the loss." Hope siad.

Later….

"Were back!" Hope said coming into the ship with the others.

"Great. So you found the Classic Yokai and it was in the school after all?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. He's working with the nurse. He doesn't seem to care about being our friend though." Hope said.

"By the way… you all did great in your matches. We saw through the camera we hid on Pinkie Pie without her knowledge." Tails said.

"Hope, for you to take a risk and go against Bakugo like that was heroic. And what you said to all might, about me and being a Symbol of Hope, I gotta say...I think you can reach that dream." Jexi said.

"Thanks Jexi. And… I want you to know that I will make all of you proud." Hope said.

"Seeing Hope like this, reminds me of when I realized my dream." Jexi thought.

{Flashback}

A young Jexi looked up at a shadowed figure who looked at him. "You wanna be a hero huh? Then I dare you to go and become the best you can be. When you do, come and find me!"

{End Flashback}

"I haven't thought back to that in a few years now. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here today. I just wish, I'd gotten his name." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in a seedy bar across town, a sinister group of characters and Nankai sat around.

"Look at this joke. It says he's a teacher now." the boy said holding a newspaper article about All Might. "I wonder what people will think...when the symbol of peace is finally killed by the villains." 


	10. Just Do Your Best, Iida

"Izuku, youre running for class president?" Rainbow said.

"It wasn't my choice. A couple of students from our class wrote me in." Izuku said.

"He already got elected, youre way behind, and Momo got VP role." Hope said before looking as Iida who shook.

"I can't believe...I got zero votes." Iida said. "But I can't argue with the system I chose."

"What did you run by?" Hope asked.

"An Election on who should be president." Iida said.

It was later at lunch that the group discussed the recent results of the election.

"Honestly guys. I don't think I should be president." Izuku said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Ochako said.

"He'll be exceptional. He has already demonstrated courage and bravery as well as outstanding strength." Iida said.

"Iida…. Are you really okay with this? You seem like one to become like a sibling." Hope said.

"Of course. For you see, I was one of the three who voted for Izuku." Iida said.

"Not that, I meant… why did you come here to U.A?" Hope asked.

"Well, you see...the Iida's have been pro heroes for a long time now. It runs in our blood. Tell me, are any of you familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"I know all about him! He's a cool hero with 65 sidekicks working for him at his Tokyo agency." Izuku said.

"Yes. Smooth, cool and fast. And he happens to be...my older brother." Iida said.

"WHAT?!" the others said.

"I knew that quirk was familiar!" Ochako said.

"Yes. Ingenium is the definition of a hero and as the second oldest Iida son, I strive to follow him in his footsteps." Iida said.

"I see…" Hope said as alarms blared. The cafeteria then was evacuated in a messy fasion.

"But there shouldnt be a fire alarm today, whats going on?" Hope said.

"That's the security alarm. It means someone's trespassing on campus." Iida said.

"It's probably the media." Hope said before seeing all the people beginning to push and shove and panic.

Iida was the only one to look outside. "Its the press that was outside." Iida said. "But everyone's too panicked to use common sense."

"Iida, its up to you now. Ochako, make him float!" Sunny shouted.

"Right." Ochako said reaching for Iida and touching his hand.'

"And now...Move!" Iida shouted using Engine to land on top of the exit sign.

"Everyone! Remain calm! Its only the media! Please remain calm! Everything is fine!" Iida shouted. And with that, the students panic reduced.

Later….

"And so, I, Izuku Midoriya, relive my poistion as class president, to Tenya Iida, who will carry the position with pride." Izuku said. "He was able to capture everyones attention and keep us in line. I think, he should be the one leading our class."

"It's a most welcome pleasure. I humbly accept. I hope to carry out the position to the best of my ability!" Iida said.

Meanwhile outside, Hope was looking at the front gates with Ryuko and Killua. "I get it now. This is how they got in."

It was revealed that the security doors had been disintegrated into dust. "The doors. They're nothing but dust." Ryuko said.

"No doubt. A villain did this." Killua said. "But was this just a show of power….or a declaration of war?"

The next day, a field trip had been scheduled for class 1-A. It was another exercise to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. There, they saw a hero that looked more like an astronaut with a fully covered face.

"Welcome. Many of you might know me as the Space Hero, Thirteen." the person said.

"She specializes in rescue operations. His Quirk, Black Hole, is amazing. Saving so many people." Izuku said.

"Yes. But to train heroes in the art of Rescue, I created this place. It replicates every catastrophe known to man. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it...USJ." Thirteen said.

"So why here?" Hope asked.

"As many of you know, your quirks are capable of doing amazing things. But it is here they can be put to the test...of the art of RESCUE!" Thirteen said.

It was at this moment, Aizawa felt something was wrong was a dark portal opened in the center of the place. Through it was a figure whose face and arms were covered with severed hands.

"Huh? We're battling too?" Natsu asked as they saw Aizawa gearing up.

"This is not part of the test. This is real. All of them...are villains." Aizawa said.

"We are the League of Villains, and we know that there are Dimensional Heroes among you. It is said by our accomplice." one said.

Out from the portal came Nankai with three Kai Servants. One was an umbrella with one leg and eye, another was a woman with a long neck and the last one was one Hope knew.

"Boyclops." Hope said.

"Pallysol Kai!"

"Lady Longnek Kai!"

"Boyclops Kai!"

"Remarkable servants. And I thank you all for coming here. So we can finish you." Nankai said as dozens of villains began to pour into the place.

"So youre the Kaima Exec after Qilin." Hope said.

"I am Nankai. Born from suspicion. My motto is...the only good minion is one who follows their orders directly." Nankai said. "And I must thank you for leading me to the USJ as well as hinting where Qilin is. I know hes at UA. I'll be paying him a visit soon. But before I do that, I wish to take care of things with you so called heroes. And if things get dicey, I still have my ace kept in the reserves."


	11. Encounter with the Unknown

Tension was high in the air as the heroes in training were face to face with something they were not yet ready to face...actual villains.

"Huh? Where is...All Might? The transcripts said….he was suppose to be here on this trip." the boy with the hands on him said.

"So the trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all." Shouta said. "No doubt a way to get information."

"I went to all the trouble of gathering all of these villains just for him. All Might….the Symbol of Peace. I wonder if he'll come….if I kill a couple of his students." the boy said.

Hope secretly pressed a button. "Why do you think killing us will bring a hero to fight you?"

"Because...we know he's a teacher at UA. So it makes sense if his students are in danger, he'll come to try and rescue them." the boy said.

"Is that a really good logic? I dont think it'll be that easy. Plus, we dont even know who the heck you are." Hope said

"Tomura Shigaraki. That is my name. And don't even bother continuing using that beacon behind your back, one of our villains has a frequency jamming quirk. Communications to the outside are impossible as well as using beacons." Tomura said.

"Damn, he knew and was prepared. What's his deal and quirk, anyway?" Hope asked himself. "But… if I had to guess who prepared all this...was Nankai. He's born from Ubaune suspicion, so he had to be prepared for everything."

"There isnt a single thing I havent prepared our group for and told them about. But to be fair, they already had a lot of the stuff planned out before I even arrived such as communication blocking and beacon jamming. Not a bad group of baddies." Nankai said.

"And now… it's game over for you all." Tomura said as the cloud like villain behind him teleported to the students.

"We can't have you all together, so I'll split you up!" the villain said as it began warping heroes to all over USJ.

In the factory sim section of the USJ, a familar andrioild was walking the halls before picking somehting up.

"Teleportation via a Quirk confirmed. A rare quirk to have but not impossible." it said.

The smoke dissipated and Hope fell to the ground next to the andriod.

"Scanning individual-nya. It's…"

Hope got up and saw himself with the android who ws quite familiar to him. "Wait...KOS-MOS? Is that really you?" he said standing up. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the future?"

"It has been confirmed that ways to permanently eliminate Gnosis exist in this timeline and not in mine, meow." Kos-Mos said.

"Ah… that explains it.. Oof!" Hope said getting hit by something that was ghost like.

"Dunno where the android girl came from, but none of you can get out of this alive." he cackled as several other villains entered the room.

"I guess I'm alone with you in this. I dont see why we cant work together." Hope said.

KOS-MOS's eyes then turned blue for a moment. "I see they...wont let me feel pain either." it said Before shifting back.

"So that was what T-elos wanted. A living girl in there. KOS-MOS, can I count you in for a fight?" Hope asked.

"Hope, you and I only reunited just a few moments ago and we were both comrades long ago, so compatibility between us is acceptable." Kos-Mos said.

"That's all I needed to hear. Get ready!" Hope said.

"Understood. Initiating battle sequence." Kos-Mos said as she began figting the others along side hope. Then as the numbers were reduced, Pallysol Kai appeared.

"Great, and I dont have Fuyunyan or Erica with me to take her back." Hope said.

"Evil spirit confirmed. Engaging purification beam." Kos-Mos said opening her chest as a blue light gained power. The beam fired, hitting Pallysol Kai dead on and changing him back. Nankai then gaped.

"Wh-what? I never figured one of these students would have a purification quirk. Wait, I didn't even go into what their quirks could or would be." Nankai muttered to himself. "But that girl… no, she cant be! It's that android. She's come back from the future."

"Is there a problem...Nankai?" asked a voice in his head.

'Hakai? What do you want?" Nankai asked. "You are suppose to be looking for a weapon."

"I believe to have found the perfect one but I need to ask you for something. That color fighter you captured not long ago. Is she still locked in your room?" Hakai asked.

"Yes. Vanaati is still locked in my room. Why?" Nankai asked.

"I need to power her. Her power over death could be handy for the task I am about to partake in.' Hakai said.

"You cant let her out! She's dangerous! Her Undead style only lets who she ressurects obey her. She'll never follow you." Nankai said.

"I have ways of forcing people to my will. Besides, I've been looking into her. I know the one little weakness that will make her change her mind." Hakai said.

Meanwhile…

Hope and Kos-Mos entered another Sim room based on a landslide where they saw several villains being frozen by Todoroki. "Come on. You guys are adults going against kids." Todoroki said walking past them.

"I see you have things under control here." Hope said as Todoroki exited. "Yeah, nice speaking with you too."

"Mr. Aizawa is battling the villains in the main center." said a voice as Killua walked towards Hope. "And Iida just left to alert the UA staff."

"Hope, I reccomend calling a Yo-kai who can properly alert your other comrades without others noticing." KOS-MOS said.

"Right. Wait a second." Hope said grabbing a random medal and putting it in. "Error. Communications off line."

"Even the watch isn't working thanks to those villains quirks." Hope said.

"Sorry to say, but it really looks like its all on us here." Killua said.

"Yeah. We need to find the others and take out Nankai before All Might steps into this." Hope said.

"Actually, I was thinking on that. The only reason the villains would wanna take on a strong dude like All Might is because….they have a way to kill the guy." Killua said.

"Of course. Nankai knew they had his one weakness. And with his abilities limited to 3 hours a day, we have to really pick up the pace. Killua, where's Izuku?" Hope asked.

"Shipwreck zone with Tsuyu, Natsu and Mineta." Killua said.

They went to that zone and saw them holding their own.

"You guys okay?" Hope asked.

"Yeah….feeling….good." Natsu said looking a little green around the gills.

"He hanst been much help thanks to his motion sickness. And we're on a sinking ship." Mineta shouted. "We're gonna die!"

"Okay. I'm gonna do something then." Izuku said running as he leapt off the ship with his fingers in a flicking motion.

"Izuku?" Hope asked.

'Delaware….SMASH!" Izuku shouted flicking the water with an One for All flick, making a whirlpool. "Tsuyu! Now!"

Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Natsu and Izuku as she grabbed Mineta and leapt off. As they jumped through the air, Mineta was crazily pulling off the purple grape things on his head off and tossing them into the water.

"What good will those do?" Hope asked.

"Quirk Identified. Pop Off. Those things are sticky to all except Mineta. Anyone who touches them will not be able to get them off." Kos-Mos said.

"Izuku, are you still able to move?" Hope said.

"I'm….fine." Izuku said as his thumb and finger were broken from the flick.

"Yeah, it sure looks like it. Cmon, to the central area. We need to regroup!" Hope shouted.


	12. Game Over and All Might

The six slowly made their way over to the central area where Shouto was still battling villains with Tomura, Nankai and a large creature with its brain exposed watching.

"Go get them, Mr. Aizawa!" Mineta cheered.

"I guess, I have to make a move." Tomura said running towards Shouta. "27 second. 24 seconds, 17 seconds." he muttered to himself.

"It looks like he's used to time. But whats he…" Hope wondered before realizing. "So thats it. Hes counting down something."

As Shouta moved in, he was surprised when Tomura grabbed his elbow. "There are always a few seconds after your hair moves. It indicates you've finished an action and that time gets shorter and shorter. Don't push yourself, Eraserhead." Tomura said as Shouta's elbow started cracking up.

"So thats his quirk. KOS-MOS, whaddywe got?"

"His quirk is...unidentified. Quirk is not registered. But its effects are...disintegration." Kos-Mos said.

"If he keeps it up, there wont be anythiong left of Mr. Aizawa. We gotta do something!" Hope said as Shouta soon jumped back.

"My elbows crumbling." he said as he attacked a villain coming at him from behind.

"That quirk you have, isn't suited for fighting long fights with a large group is it? I know." Tomura said.

"He knows exactly what moves he's gonna make. Now what do we…?" Hope wondered before seeing the guy with his brain exposed approach Aizawa.

"And just so you all know, I'm not the last boss." Tomura said.

"Stop acting like this is a video game!" Hope said only to be stunned when he saw the creature repeatedly smash Aizawa's face into the pavement.

"I'm sure I nullified his quirk. Meaning this guy is just that strong." Aizawa muttered.

"Alright, that's it. Time to take action!" Hope said charging in with Natsu.

"So youre aiming to take hitting up Noumu huh? Well, go right ahead." Nankai chuckled.

"Wait, why is he so calm about this?" Hope thought as he and Natsu both punched Noumu, their fists doing nothing to the beast.

"Huh?" Natsu said before Noumu grabbed him and Hope and bashed them into each other.

"Noumu is a special person. An artificial being created for one purpose….the destruction of the Symbol of Peace...All Might." Tomura said.

"Guys! I'm coming!" Izuku shouted running at Noumu. "Texas...SMASH!" Izuku shouted hitting Noumu with a great force of power, but in the end, the punch didn't do a single thing to him.

"He's totally invulnerable to anything including the smash attacks. Now what?" Hope wondered.

"Looks like its Game Over. All Might wasn't even here. We may as well fall back. Noumu, kill those three kids then lets-"Tomura began before the doors to the place were broken down.

They all looked to the doors to see a large muscled figure walking into the room. "How dare you...hurt my students so. But worry not kids...cause I am here."

"All Might." Hope said smiling with the others.

"Oh, it looks like we're getting a continue." Tomura said.

But the symbol of peace was different today, instead of a smile, he wore a face of anger.

"All Might! Dont fight this guy! He's artifical and your attacks wont do a thing!" Hope shouted.

"Hope. As I recall, I am the teacher and you are the student. The student doesn't command the teacher. Everything is fine...cause I am here!" All Might said ripping off his tie.

"Buckle up everyone…" Hope said. "It's about to get real in here."

All Might ran at the group and grabbed them all.

"Its true. He's so fast my eyes can't follow him. But not as fast as I expected of him. Its true isn't it? All Might...is getting weaker." Tomura said.

"But seriously, this guy is-" Izuku began.

"Young Midoriya! Its fine!" All Might said smiling as he made a peace sign before charging at Tomura with crossed arms. "Carolina…"

"Noumu." Tomura said as Noumu blocked for him.

"SMASH!" All Might finished as a shockwave of water was behind Noumu but didn't hurt him much.

"It seriously had no effect at all huh? In that case…" All Might said as he began punching Noumu in different spots.

As the young heroes moved, Killua noticed the same smoke villain heading in All Might's direction.

"So thats what theyre up too…!" Killua said. "Hope, smoky's making a move for All Might!"

"I see him!" shouted a voice as out of the trees came Bakugo and Eijiro. Bakugo grabbed some of the smoke as it exploded.

"So, I was right after all. Your real body is in all that smoke." Bakugo said looking at the mass of smoke with a part of metal in it. "There!" Bakugo said pinning the metal part as well as the smoke villain. "Don't even think about moving suspiciously or I'll blow you up."

"His behavior isn't very hero like." Eijiro said.

Noumu soon let out a scream as part of him was frozen by Todoroki. "The Symbol of Peace...will not be killed by you scum."

"What?" Nankai said in surprise.

"Its fine." Tomura said.

Noumu then broke of his frozen arm as a new arm quickly grew to replace that one.

"Noumu...has two quirks in him. One of them, is regeneration." Tomura said.

"There has to be a weakness on him. Izuku didn't even make a dent. Wait, then it means….his second quirk is shock absorbtion." Hope said.

"Shock...absorbtion huh? I thank you Hope. Now I know, what needs to be done." All Might said as he began punching away at Noumu.

"Huh? But didn't you hear what I said?" Hope asked.

"I did. But, even something as Shock Absorbtion has a limit!" All Might said punching away at Noumu. "You say that he was made to withstand 100% of my power? Then I'll go beyond!" All Might shouted punching away.

"This is….incredible. He's going beyond his power limit, shortening his own power." Izuku said.

"A hero...always finds a way out of a tight spot!" All Might said. "Hey, Villain, heard this one yet? Go Beyond! Plus...Ultra!"

He delivered a final punch to Noumu, launching him out of USJ and right into the sky, stunning the entirety of the people who watched.

"He….actually beat Noumu?" Nankai said in shock.

"And not just that!" Sunset said appearing and holding two more medals. "All of your kai servants are gone. Your plan failed. And you know what that means…"

"We...failed? We aren't done yet." Tomura said as more villains began converging. Hope then noticed smoke coming from All Might.

"His time limits up. He's gonna turn back in front of everyone." Hope thought. "And when that happens…. He'll be humiliated." 


	13. Upon Each of Their Own Hearts

"Once all Might goes back to normal, he wont stand a chance against all of these villains.' Hope said before seeing Izuku using One for All to leap toward them.

"Oh no. We aren't falling for that again." Tomura said lifting a hand toward Izuku's face. "Prepare to...Ah!" Tomura shouted as a gun shot had hit it.

"A gun shot?" Hope asked before looking up to see Iida with all the UA teachers at the entrance.

"Backup… has arrived!" Iida said.

"Sorry, everyone. But we...are here!" said a small white mouse like creature in a suit in front of the teachers.

They then started to lay waste to the villains with their own powers, helping the others out.

"Iida...I owe him big time." Hope said.

"The UA teachers are here. Looks like...its game over." Tomura said as the smoke villain quickly warped him and himself out of the USJ.

"Drat. And Ubaune is going to banish me now definitely. May as well, go on the run." Nankai said vanishing while leaving his medal behind.

"Thats four down. One more left… before we face the ugly master herself." Hope said. "But...we were still able...to hold the villains off."

"Yeah. We came, saw and kicked some butt." Killua said.

Quilin then came up.

"You all risked so much for yourselves and my sake today. Perhaps, I should be guarding your lives as well." Qilin said as he handed his medal over.

"Now we just have to find the last executive and the classic he's after." Hope said.

"Is the Classic what this Vanaati chick is called?" said a voice as Ochako arrived. "I heard him talking about some girl named Vanaati and something called the Undead Style. Does that help?"

"It does." said a voice as Volt came to the scene. "Vanaati, is a color fighter and she uses the undead style. Its used to resurrect people from the grave and make them obedient servants. It doesn't matter how strong a person was when they were alive, they will still follow her."

"And she's imprisoned by the Kaima. She's going to fight for them." Hope said.

"I doubt this would be of her own choice. Theyre holding something over her, but what?" Volt wondered.

Meanwhile in a dark room, there was a pale girl dressed in black chained to a wall.

"Time to wake, Vanaati." said Hakai as he walked into the room. "Congratulations, as it turns out, I have need of you for a special project."

"Get lost! I told you! I will not help you guys!" Vanaati shouted.

"Is that so? I did some digging. As it turns out, you were very close to someone during your training. What was her name? Lucy of the Life Style?" Hakai asked.

'Don't you dare touch her!" Vanaati shouted.

"Oh. I won't. Just agree to work for me...and she'll be left unharmed." Hakai said demolishing a bookshelf.

Meanwhile back at the ships…

"So, Kos-mos is seriously coming with you?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah. She's a walking encyclopedia and it never hurts to have an android by your side." Hope said. "But I think… youre jealous of me having her.'

"Damn right I'm jealous. You got the one who strips without realizing." Sanji said.

"Not my fault she has a plasma cannon in her chest." Hope said.

"So, Hope, you sure you wanna leave that school? You were sort of living the dream there." Yukiko asked.

"I realized that I know so much about heroing already. I'm still enrolled, but I'll come back one day. For right now, I'm gonna make sure I make All Might proud by being a symbol like him. And… I'm gonna help jexi find the guy who gave him those words." Hope said.

A siren then blared.

"What the heck is going on?" Hope asked.

"We're being boarded." Kos-Mos said.

A red ship was docking to both ships.

"An ambush?" Erica asked.

"Wait, hold your fire! I know that ship. Its Spectra's.' Jexi said.

Spectra then boarded with Motor, Dark Pit, Akame, Sheele, Leone, Tatsumi, Cobra, Seryu, Mine and Najenda.

"Well, isn't this a nice little meeting place?" Spectra grinned.

"Hey spectra. Been a long time." Hope said.

"Hope. I see you made your own team. Hmm...My mistake. Its not that strong yet." Spectra said. "But, I suppose I'll still involve you with that I need to ask."

"What did you come here for?" Dan asked

"Ventus...Aqua...Terra. Do these names mean anything to you?" Spectra asked.

"Aqua? Yeah. She was someone who saved me a while back." Jexi said.

"Good. Then you know what's going to happen right now. I'll get right to the point. The Kaima...they're making a move….for the X-Blade." Spectra said.

To be continued...


End file.
